


Hoping

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: the Games We Play [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: the Games We Play [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413232
Kudos: 10





	Hoping

Dean logged on every night. Hoping, and praying that you’d be online. That there would be some sign of you. But, every night, the name on his friend’s list would be greyed out, the time since your last login getting longer and longer. He’d sit there until he couldn’t any longer, his eyes burning, yelling at him to get some sleep. Eventually, he’d log off, another night without you.

* * *

Your laptop never left your bag. It called for you, but you wouldn’t give in. Case after case came and went without anything too bad happening.

It was your 6th case since you’d spoken to him, and you were slammed into a wall. You’d felt the breath leave your body, the pain spreading. It took everything in you to get up and keep fighting when your body screamed at you to stop.

2 months, and you caved. You were in pain, and you needed him. Taking a deep breath, you winced, looking over your body. Cuts and bruises riddled it, and you knew that you’d be stuck passing up cases for a few weeks.

Sitting on your bed, you opened your laptop for the first time in ages. As you hit ‘log on’, you closed your eyes. You didn’t know what to expect. Would he have left you in game mail? Would he have blocked you? Deleted you? All the options pointed to you crying yourself to sleep.

Watching as his character ran through the Barrens, his eyes saw movement out of the corner of his eye- in his chat window.

_ **Kanestinia has come online.** _

Was he seeing things? Did you actually log on for the first time in 2 months? Dean held his breath, his eyes so focused on the chat window that he’d run right off a cliff. “Son of a bitch.” He groaned, releasing his spirit.

__**Kanestinia**\- Hey there…  
**Theinastus**\- ….  
**Kanestinia**\- I get it. I’m sorry. I just…I need you. I don’t expect you to talk to me. I’ve been avoiding you for 2 months.  
**Theinastus**\- NO NO! It’s not that. I wasn’t sure if I was seeing things or if you were really online. I’ve logged on every night hoping to see your name light up.  
**Theinastus**\- What happened?! Are you okay?!

He panicked. You’d never said you ‘needed’ him before.

* * *

A small smile made it’s way onto your lips, guilt growing. He’d logged on every night? Tears welled in your eyes as you read it over and over before replying.

__**Kanestinia**\- I got into a fight. Pretty beat up. Gonna be on a lot more…  
**Theinastus**\- Wait, what? Why were you fighting? Are you okay? Do you need me to come take care of you?  
**Kanestinia**\- Calm down. It’s fine. It’s over. I won :P  
**Kanestinia**\- No, you don’t need to come play nurse. I promise. It’s just a bit of pain, but I’m going to take it easy. Look, I really am sorry about how I left things. I thought it was for the best. Then I got hurt, and you were the first person I thought of.

* * *

Dean saw red. He wanted to kill whoever hurt you, but he couldn’t. All he could do was be there for you.

__**Theinastus**\- I forgive you, I do! I get it. Wanting to do what’s best for someone. It can hurt. I’m just happy to hear from you again. Please don’t leave me like that again. I’d rather have you to flirt with on here than not at all.  
**Kanestinia**\- Thank you. That means a lot. And, I’m not going anywhere! At least not far. I’m kinda sticking to my motel room lol. I’ve got a stash of pastries in here.  
**Theinastus**\- Pie?  
**Kanestinia**\- One or two “pies”. Those cheap ones that are like $1. I’m not sure I’d call them pies like the box does, though. They remind me more of doughnuts, actually.

He laughed, the first time he’d truly laughed since the last night you spoke.


End file.
